Under the Volcano (film)
| writer = Guy Gallo | based on = | starring = | music = Alex North | cinematography = Gabriel Figueroa | editing = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 112 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $2,556,800 }} Under the Volcano is a 1984 film directed by John Huston, written by Guy Gallo, and starring Albert Finney, Jacqueline Bisset, Anthony Andrews, and Katy Jurado. The film received Oscar nominations for Best Actor in a Leading Role (Albert Finney) and Best Original Score (Alex North). It is based on the semi-autobiographical 1947 novel by English writer Malcolm Lowry. The film tells the story of Geoffrey Firmin, an alcoholic British former consul in the small Mexican town of Quauhnahuac on the Day of the Dead in 1938. Cast * Albert Finney as Geoffrey Firmin * Jacqueline Bisset as Yvonne Firmin * Anthony Andrews as Hugh Firmin * Ignacio López Tarso as Dr. Vigil * Katy Jurado as Señora Gregoria * James Villiers as Brit * Dawson Bray as Quincey * Carlos Riquelme as Bustamante * Jim McCarthy as Gringo Reception The film was entered into the 1984 Cannes Film Festival. Reviewing in The New York Times, Janet Maslin had much praise for Finney's performance. Awards The film was enthusiastically received. * Nominated - Best Actor Academy Award (Albert Finney) * Nominated - Best Original Score Academy Award (Alex North) * Nominated - Palme d'Or Cannes Film Festival * Nominated - Best Actor Golden Globe (Albert Finney) * Nominated - Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe (Jacqueline Bisset) * Winner - Best Actor, London Film Critics Circle (Albert Finney) * Winner - Best Actor, Los Angeles Film Critics Association (Albert Finney; tied with F. Murray Abraham in Amadeus) * Selected - Top 10 Films of the Year - National Board of Review * Nominated - Best Actor, New York Film Critics Circle (Albert Finney) Related documentary films Huston's drama has sometimes been shown in tandem with an earlier documentary film: Volcano: An Inquiry Into the Life and Death of Malcolm Lowry (1976) is a National Film Board of Canada feature-length documentary produced by Donald Brittain and Robert A. Duncan and directed by Brittain and John Kramer. It opens with the inquest into Lowry's "death by misadventure," and then moves back in time to trace the writer's life. Selections from Lowry's novel are read by Richard Burton amid images shot in Mexico, the United States, Canada and England. There are two documentaries about the making of the Huston film: Gary Conklin's 56-minute Notes from Under the Volcano and the 82-minute Observations Under the Volcano, directed by Christian Blackwood. See also * William Blackstone * List of American films of 1984 References External links * * * * *[https://www.criterion.com/current/posts/616-under-the-volcano-before-the-stillness Under the Volcano: Before the Stillness] an essay by Christian Viviani at the Criterion Collection Category:1984 films Category:1980s drama films Category:American films Category:Mexican films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Alex North Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films directed by John Huston Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films about alcoholism Category:Estudios Churubusco films Category:Day of the Dead films